


Practical Magic

by vir_tanadahl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vir_tanadahl/pseuds/vir_tanadahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas discovers that his daughter has magical abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Magic

He watches as his daughter runs around the small flowery meadow playing with a Spirit of Wisdom. In her hand a little book. The spirit is in the form of a wisp, and it circles around various herbs, shrubs, and flowers. It whispers for her to pick them and to place them in her book for safekeeping. It tells her the benefits of each plant and the potential danger if consumed or prepared incorrectly.

With great care, his daughter places each plant onto a page in her book before closing it. She then chases after the spirit once more. Without much thought, she wades into a pond where the spirit is swaying over, and she pulls out a bundle of Blood Lotuses. He listens as the spirit tells her in Elvish that if one were to consume the herb or inhale too much of the vapors it would cause hallucinations.

Solas watches as she hesitates, wondering if it is safe to place the herb in her book of plants or to leave it to the land. She looks up at the spirit, “Will it be safe in my book?” She questions, holding the plant away from her body and up towards the spirit.

“Yes, Alice.” The spirit responds before retreating into the Fade. Alice does not seem upset at the departure of the wisp. Instead, she wades out of the water and places the Blood Lotus into her book then walks back over to him. Her cloth breeches are saturated and coated with mud and water. Alice gazes at him as she stands in front of him. “Daddy, I’m wet.” She announces uncomfortably and tugs at her breeches.

Solas nods in agreement. “You are.” He replies as he smiles tenderly at his daughter. “You did not think about that when you went into the water, my heart?” he asks as he kindly takes the book from her hands. Alice looks down with distress before answering, “No.” Solas laughs and places the book on the blanket. “Do not be upset.” He tells her as he conjures a heating spell in his hands. “Let me help.” He tells her.

Alice stares at him. “I want to do it.” She declares and she holds out her hands to conjure a heating spell like her father. Her face scrunches together in concentration and focuses on her want for heat. Before Solas can stop her, she conjures a large flame in her hand. The flame is too powerful for her to control, and the blanket catches fire.

Alice screams in fear. “Daddy!” she cries in panic. Solas reacts quickly and casts a dispelling spell that suffocates the fire and putting it out. Alice begins to cry and points to her book of plants that is now burnt. “I ruined it!” she sobs as another spark of magic is set off. “Alice,” Solas says sharply and takes his daughter's hand into her own. “You must relax. Your magic is responding to your sorrow, my heart.”

He waits as she tries to maintain a control over her emotions, but the despair of the destruction of her precious book is clearly more important than the fact she is a mage. Solas is internally ecstatic that his daughter is a mage, like himself and her mother, despite the misfortune. He could laugh at his daughter’s concern over the book, but he allows her to be upset. “Alice, why did you think you could dry yourself off?” He asks gently.

“I had dreams.” She replies with a sniffle. Solas dries her tears from her cheeks. “What kind of dreams?” Solas asks, biting back the excitement. Alice bites her cheek in thought. “I was wandering in a forest and I got scared, cause I was alone. But Wisdom came and told me I was safe.” Alice explains. “Daddy, am I in trouble?” she asks with worry.

“No, child,” Solas replies with a smile. He should have known his friend would keep her safe in the Fade. Perhaps that is why it returned to the Fade so soon today. Solas picks up his daughter, ignoring the wet coldness from her breeches that presses against his side.  “Are we going to find Mamae?” She asks as she holds onto the robe of her father. He nods as he picks up her burnt book. “Yes. Perhaps we can also ask Lady Josephine for a new book for you?” Solas answers as he walks back to Skyhold. 

Back at Skyhold Solas stops by Josephine’s office and asks her for a new book. “Oh my!” Josie gasps at the charred book. “What has happened to this one?” she asks. Alice looks at her with great sadness. “I set it on fire…” Alice pauses; “…with my mind…” she finishes her eyes with bewilderment and voice filled with awe.

“Of course she would be a mage,” Josie exclaims with a laugh, “Two powerful mage parents, it was only a matter of time. Should I send out request for tutors from the College of Enchanters?” Josie asks as she picks up her quill. Solas shakes his head in disagreement. “That will not be necessary, Lady Josephine.” He replies. Josie nods in understand and hands him a new leather bound book from her shelves. “Here you are, Lady Alice,” Josie says with a smile on her face.

“Thank you, Miss Josie,” Alice replies as she takes the book and holds it to her chest. Solas smiles tenderly at his daughter before nodding towards Josephine and departing to the bedroom he shares with his wife. Unsurprisingly, he finds Ellana sitting at her desk reading a document. “ _Vhenan_ ,” Solas calls as he sets their daughter on the floor. Her naked feet covered in dried mud and grass.

Ellana glances up and gawks at her dirty daughter. “You let her play in the pond?” She questions as she puts the document down and walks towards them. “She did so on her own accord,” Solas answers and leans in to kiss Ellana. She presses her lips against his before bending down to kiss the forehead of her daughter. “You are back early,” Ellana states, glancing up at Solas.

Solas says nothing and hands her the burnt book. Ellana looks at Solas in confusion. “What happened?” she demands. She looks at her daughter and checks for injuries. “You weren’t attacked?” Ellana concludes in puzzlement. Solas gently nudges Alice. “Tell her, _da’len_.” He encourages.

Alice peers up at her mom. “I did it.” She murmurs and then looks to her father for approval. He nods with a smile and looks to Ellana. Ellana squeals in excitement, a smile on her face as she bends down and picks up her daughter. “You performed magic?” Ellana declares with enthusiasm.

“I burnt my book,” Alice answers with melancholy. “But Miss Josie gave me a new one.” She continues.

Ellana beams in delight as she plays with her daughter’s hair. “I don’t think she is quite as excited about magic as we are, love.” Ellana giggles as she looks towards Solas. He shrugs. “She is more concerned about her book.” He says with amusement. Ellana snorts. “Of course she is.” She replies.

“Has Josie asked to write to the College of Enchanters?” Ellana asks as she puts her daughter down. “Alice, go clean up. Maybe Lady Ve’mal will let you take a few herbs from the garden to put in your new book.” Ellana tells her. Alice grins widely and runs to go clean up.

Solas brings Ellana closer to him as they watch their daughter run off. “She has. I declined her offer.” Solas replies as he nuzzles her neck and gently leaves a line of kisses. She arches her neck, allowing him more access. “You want to teach her yourself?” she asks as his grip tightens around her. “I want _us_ to show her, _vhenan_.” He replies as he pulls at her chin and kisses her lips.

Ellana giggles and nips at his lower lip. “Of course you do, _ma fen_.” _My wolf_. He chuckles at the pet name. “It is only practical. Who better?” He questions as he pulls her towards the bed, pushing her into it. “No one.” She mutters as she pulls him closer to her as they fall into bed together.

 


End file.
